Una Nueva Vida
by litaotk44
Summary: Todo tiene una explicacion razonable, aunque no lo parezca. Pobre Shuichi siempre sufriendo; Onegai dejad reveiw


Este fic contiene algunas escenas de amor, por lo tanto si no te gusta el Yaoi es mejor que no lo leas, al igual si eres menor de edad.

Por lo demás Gravitation y sus personajes no son míos, solo los tomo prestados para realizar mis fantasías 

**Una Nueva Vida**

Hacia unas dos semanas Yuki lo había notado, su Shuichi andaba muy pensativo y desanimado, el motivo… era un completo misterio para él rubio, ya no llegaba como siempre con su habitual escándalo y había dejado incluso sus ya conocidos actos de niño consentido.

Que te pasa Shuichi?-era lo que se preguntaba el escritor un tanto preocupado por el actual cambio de animo de su Koibito, cada vez que trataba de hablar, o de hacer incluso el amor él le salía con alguna evasiva o algo los interrumpía y nunca llagaban a algo en concreto; pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, y sabría de una forma u otra los motivos que mantenían a su pequeño en ese estado.

***

Shuichi estaba como de costumbre todas las mañanas en el estudio ensayando y haciendo los arreglos necesarios para las letras de las canciones que Shuichi había escrito hace tres semanas, para el nuevo disco. Hiro le miraba preocupado el también se había percatado del cambio de su amigo, pero lo que más le extrañaba era que Shuichi a pesar de su estado cada vez que tenia que cantar se transformaba, era como si volviera a ser la persona que había desaparecido hace unas semanas, pero cuando terminaban, hay estaba de nuevo, un solitario y silencioso Shuichi; Hiro se había ofrecido llevarlo hasta la casa, pero este rechazó su ofrecimiento como siempre desde hace unos días.

El pelirosa se dirigía como siempre por el camino de un pequeño parque que quedaba cerca de casa y descansaba hay un momento reflexionando sobre lo que estaba pasando en su interior.

¿Que estoy haciendo mal?, he hecho todo lo posible, he dado todo de mi y aun así sigue siendo insuficiente, ¿porque?... creo que al fin y al cabo no soy tan bueno como pensaba.

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió Shindou-san al apartamento del rubio; se sentía increíblemente mal y miles de pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza sin una respuesta que le fuese enteramente satisfactoria; ya estaba por llegar al apartamento pero estaba tan sumergido en sus ideas que ni cuenta se dio del pequeño escalón de la acera y termino en el suelo con un leve raspón en su brazo

Maldito escalón-dijo incorporándose un poco molesto-mira no más lo que me has hecho, ya veraz-le dio un punta pie pero de nada sirvió, bueno… solo para lastimarse más. ¿Pero que estoy haciendo hablando con un escalón?, ni que me pudiera entender o sentir, mejor me voy antes de que venga a encerrarme por loco.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego a casa, ya era tarde estaba cansado y suponía que Yuki estaba como siempre en el estudio escribiendo su novela, se dirigió a la habitación, se cambio de ropa, fue al baño y cuando salio se encontró con el rubio esperándole sentado en la cama.

Tenemos que hablar-fue lo único que articulo el escritor seriamente 

Estoy cansado ¿porque no lo dejamos para mañana?-dijo sabiendo las intenciones de Yuki debido a su repentina actitud, Shuichi se dispuso a recostarse cuando el escritor se dio cuenta de la pequeña herida de su Koi, pensando que de pronto había tenido alguna riña con alguien decidió preguntarle con su típica seriedad

¿Qué te paso?

¿A que te refieres?- dijo extrañado Shuichi

Yuki le tomo del brazo- me refiero a esto

Ah… no es nada solo me tropecé estaba algo distraído-respondió seriamente

Hasta la característica sonrisa de Shuichi se había borrado de su rostro

Dime una cosa Shuichi, porque estas tan…*tenia que sonar el teléfono, como siempre algo nos interrumpe y ¿quien puede ser a estas horas?* pensó 

Shuichi contesto…

*

Shuichi?- pregunto una voz masculina por el teléfono 

¿Hiro que pasa?

Lo siento Shu, no quería molestarte a estas horas pero K llamo y me dijo que te informara a ti y a Fujisaki que mañana tendremos una reunión a las 8 de la mañana con Seguchi-san que nos quiere informar sobre algunos detalles del disco y los próximos conciertos, así que tendrás que madrugar más si no quieres que K vaya a sacarte él mismo de all

Shuichi respiro resignado, la idea de estar con Seguchi-san en la misma sala le crispaba los nervios-esta bien estaré mañana temprano

¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

No… no es necesario-, nos vemos mañana Hiro

Esta bien, oyasumi amigo

Oyasumi Nasai Hiro-se despidió y colg

*

Shuichi…-fue un susurro de Yuki

Yuki tengo que madrugar más, después hablamos ¿si? Se recostó en la cama y dio el tema por terminado

*¿Por qué últimamente me evades?, ¿Por qué esa actitud tan extraña conmigo?, ¿Qué te pasa?*- pensó preocupado 

Yuki decidió volver a lo que estaba haciendo y después de un par de horas regreso a la habitación con un Shuichi que dormía ya profundamente

*mañana Shuichi, mañana ya no podrás escaparte de mi*

***

Shuichi madrugo como muy pocas veces lo hacia, se arreglo y se fue rumbo al trabajo; Yuki ya sabia que hacer y no le iba a dar más espera 

El día transcurrió como de costumbre, bueno casi pues la reunión se había extendido bastante, y Shindou-san se notaba molesto y algo pálido, lo que produjo aun más preocupación en Hiro, pero Shuichi siempre le respondía lo mismo 

Estoy bien, no tienes nada porque preocuparte Hiro

Los ensayos llegaron a su fin con todos extremadamente cansados, pues K había extendido el horario de trabajo por la reunión de la mañana, ya era tarde alrededor de las 9:40pm, todos salían del estudio cuando Shuichi noto que el auto del rubio le esperaba

Yuki salio del auto, le había pedido a K que le informara a que horas iban a terminar pues quería pasar a recoger a su Koibito; y así por fin aclarar lo que estaba pasando.

Shuichi se despidió de todos y miro con resignación lo que se venia a continuación.

¿Yuki que haces aquí?, ¿no tienes una novela que entregar dentro de poco?-dijo el muchacho sin mucho animo

Hay cosas más importantes que hacer Shuichi y tu lo sabes muy bien; vamos tenemos que hablar y no me salgas con tonterías- dijo cortantemente el escritor 

Esta bien Yuki como quieras-se resigno

Sube

¿Adonde vamos?-pregunto extrañado

A un lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones-fijo su mirada en el camino

No hablaron nada durante el trayecto, Shuichi se había quedado dormido de un momento a otro pero ni eso lo salvaría de la avalancha de preguntas que tenia el rubio por hacerle. Llegaron a un pequeño parque con algunos kioscos iluminados, Yuki se parqueó y suavemente trato de despertar a su Koibito

Shuichi despierta que ya llegamos-susurro-Shuichi vamos que tenemos que hablar, Shuichi, oye Shuichi- Yuki empezó a moverlo un poco más, pero se dio cuenta de que no respondía y fue cuando se percato que su pelirosa estaba inconsciente al este ladearse hacia un lado.

Shuichi que te pasa responde-dijo alterado el escritor, noto que estaba pálido y tenía un poco de fiebre Yuki no dio más espera y arranco directo a un hospital

Después de casi una hora exasperante en la sala de emergencias una mujer Salio llamando a Yuki Eiri.

Buenas noches yo soy la doctora Sakura y atendí a Shindou-san cuando lo trajeron

¿Esta bien?

Si, no se preocupe-sonrió la doctora

¿Pero que fue lo que le paso?, no entiendo-dijo confuso

Bueno, Shindou-san no se ha estado alimentando bien y por el ritmo de trabajo que lleva es lógico que en determinado momento su cuerpo no resistiera el nivel que él le estaba exigiendo por falta de energía, y como ya sabemos todos, el alimento es aquel que nos lo proporciona; por ahora debe balacear su comida con alimentos ricos en vitaminas, hierro y carbohidratos y descansar como mínimo una semana para que recupere sus fuerzas.

¿Puedo verlo?-dijo más tranquilo

Si, esta en la habitación 102, pero puede llevárselo ahora, solo tiene que firmar algunos papeles que los encontrara en el puesto de enfermeras y seguir las recomendaciones que le di nada más.

Muchas gracias

La doctora se retiro y Yuki dejo arreglando los papeles que le habían indicado para la salida de su pequeño; no tardo mucho y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba su Koi que ya estaba para sorpresa del escritor arreglado listo para irse.

¿Y tu para donde crees que vas?-dijo el rubio en su usual tono serio

La doctora dijo que ya podía irme, así que no le veo caso que me tenga que quedar, a menos que tu quieras que yo no vuela, algo que no me extrañaría-susurro tristemente

Es mejor que aprovechemos ahora y dejar todo en claro

Como tú quieras-dijo resignado

¿Porque de esa actitud conmigo en estos últimos días?

Eso deberías de saberlo tú perfectamente-le reprocho Shuichi

Aque te refieres-dijo extrañado

Yo te vi, aquel día, en la oficina de Seguchi

***flash back***

Shuichi ya estaba de salida, pero se le había olvidado entregar a Seguchi-san un video que el le había prestado de Sakuma Ryuchi en una de sus tantas presentaciones como solista, cuando llego a la oficina pudo oír a dos personas hablando y una en especifico le pareció muy conocida, no alcanzo a escuchar exactamente lo que decía, decidió abrir la puerta un poco haber si podía escuchar más claramente lo que hablaban, asomo un poco la cabeza y…

Lo dejaras por mi verdad-dijo Seguchi muy cariñosamente, rodeándole por el cuello y dándole un beso bastante apasionado al escritor.

Shuichi no aguanto la furia que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo y se fue corriendo

***fin del flash back***

Yuki abrió los ojos sorprendido, aquel día en la oficina de su cuñado había escuchado un ruido pero cuando salio no había ni un alma

Ahora lo entiendes, espere y espere a que me dijeras algo, a que tu me lo confesaras, porque tu eras muy sincero conmigo, pero no fue así; nunca dijiste nada y fue cuando me di cuenta que en realidad que tu no me quieres; quise esperar hasta este fin de semana para poder irme y sacar todas mis cosas de tu casa, pero ya no importa Hiro me ayudara a sacarlas esta semana, así que no tienes nada porque preocuparte-dijo con un nudo en la garganta que estaba a punto de llorar

No tienes que hacerlo, yo puedo…

¿Que, explicarlo?, por favor ya han pasado dos semanas, tuviste dos semanas y nada

Shuichi yo no quiero que te vayas solo déjame…

No, ya no esto se termino aquí y ahora Yuki Eiri, yo ya no quiero ser más tu juguete, solo déjame ¿si?-por fin las lagrimas encontraron su salida y brotaron por lo ojos tristes y apagados de Shuichi, este tomo su mochila que estaba encima de la cama hospitalaria y paso de largo al escritor

*No, no, no, no esto no puede terminar así, yo no puedo perderlo*

Yuki logro tomarlo por un brazo y con su ya característica fuerza lo hizo girar para quedar Shuichi apoyado en su pecho, este trato de soltarse, pero el solo hecho de aquellos brazos envolviéndole tan calidamente, hacían sucumbir en su intento de escape

Déjame explicarte, todo tiene una explicación razonable, por favor mi pequeño, dame la oportunidad de aclarar todo-Yuki le suplicaba, el solo pensar de vivir sin su pelirosa, era una idea inconcebible.

Shuichi solo se limitaba a llorar en brazos del escritor, no lo abrazaba solo dejo que sus brazos cayeran un lado de su cuerpo sin la posibilidad de retirarse del amarre en que lo tenia Yuki

Shuichi yo ese día…

***flash back***

¿Eiri-san que haces aquí?

Vine por Shuichi-mirada de hielo

Me lo suponía, si no porque más-susurro-ahora que estas aquí quiero hablar algo contigo, vamos a mi oficina 

No-dijo rotundamente

Solo será un momento y luego podrás irte con Shindou-san

Esta bien. *solo espero que no me salga con lo mismo, si no me voy*-pensó Yuki algo molesto

Subieron hasta la oficina, K los había visto pasar a los dos cosa que no le gusto tenia un extraño presentimiento

¿Eiri porque no te olvidas de esa relación?, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?, ¿no crees que ya te divertiste bastante con él?- dijo con su habitual sonrisa que no cambiaba ni un ápice

¿Y a ti quien te dijo que solo era una diversión para mi?-esa situación empezaba a exasperarlo

Te conozco bien, tus relaciones nunca duran mucho, y que solo las vez como una diversión, con el solo objetivo de satisfacer tus deseos, buscabas algo nuevo y Shindou-san solo se atravesó en el camino, eso es todo, déjalo ya y ven conmigo, yo puedo darte algo mucho mejor-dijo levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacía el escritor- Lo dejaras por mi verdad-y fue cuando tomo desprevenidamente al escritor y lo beso. Yuki y Thoma sintieron un ruido, el rubio salio haber quien era pero no encontró a nadie y volviendo a la oficina…

¡No te atrevas a volver a hacerlo¡-dijo un molesto, pero muy molesto Yuki

¿Porque no?, ¿acaso temes a lo que puedes a llegar a sentir por mi?-dijo felizmente de su acto anterior

¡No es eso, yo nunca he sentido algo por ti, y nunca lo sentiré, es que acaso no lo entiendes!-dijo ya en un grito de rabia, cansado de su cinismo

K, quien se encontraba muy cerca de hay alcanzo a escuchar la discusión que se llevaba acabo en ese momento.

¿Por qué no?, yo soy mucho más que él, ¿que no te das cuenta?, puedo acerté sentir mucha más de lo que tu piensas-se le abalanzo encima con fuerte beso deslizando su mano a través del pantalón y tomando el miembro de Yuki, este lo aparto de inmediato y lo miro fijamente con furia.

¡Te dije que no me tocaras!-Yuki entonces lo golpeo, mandándolo directamente a besar el piso

¡¿Pero como te atreves?!-dijo incorporándose, su sonrisa se había borrado por completo-ya veraz, esto no se quedara así, yo haré que Shindou-san…

¡Tu no harás nada, porque si le llegas a hacerle algo cualquier cosa, por más mínima que sea, te juro que no te lo perdonare nunca, yo seria capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de protegerlo de ti o de cualquier otra persona que quiera hacerle daño oíste?, quedas advertido!-un furioso Yuki

¡¿Porque lo defiendes tanto?!, ¿Por qué?-dijo al borde de las lagrimas 

Porque él es diferente a todas esas personas cínicas y repugnantes de este mundo que solo buscan su propio beneficio, porque él es el único que realmente me entiende, que entiende mis sentimientos, porque él es diferente a ti

¡Eso no puede ser!-se abalanzo nuevamente hacía Yuki tratando de golpearlo, Yuki logro contenerlo, pero eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Debido al estruendoso ruido producido por el enfrentamiento entre el escritor y su cuñado, K decidió entrar y detener la pelea lanzando un tiro al aire, bueno… mejor dicho al techo, asiendo que los susodichos parasen 

Mister K… ¿pero que hace aquí?-dijo un confuso Seguchi

Ya es suficiente, doy este asalto por terminado, ¿es que acaso no se dan cuenta como se están comportando?, hay personas que se preocupan por ustedes y simplemente las ignoran; OK vamonos, Shuichi ya se fue y Mika te esta esperando abajo-les dirigió una mirada a ambos, Yuki salio sin no decirle antes…

Hazte un favor y comienza una nueva vida, mi hermana realmente te quiere, yo ya comencé la mía con la persona que más amo-dijo Yuki saliendo de la oficina en compañía de K, que no pensaba dejarlos juntos para que armaran otro alboroto.

***fin flash back***

Ahora lo entiendes mi pequeño, no te lo dije porque no quería que te sintieras mal te conozco muy bien-le dijo aun abrazando a su Koibito, pero este no respondía nada

Más vale que le creas Shuichi-kun

K-san, ¿pero tu que haces aquí?, ¿como te enteraste?-dijo Shuichi volteándose a mirarle

Soy un hombre de contactos no lo olvides Shuichi, Yuki Eiri-kun me pidió que no te dijera nada, porque…bueno ya sabes, ya te lo dijo

Entonces es cierto, yo creí que… 

Era lógico que pensaras eso, yo lo hubiera hecho igual, siento no habértelo dicho antes; no te iras verdad, no me dejaras- le miro suplicante

Solo si me respondes algo-le miro por fin Shuichi-¿realmente me quieres?-dijo aun con sus triste ojos

No...

Shuichi se quedo petrificado

No solo te quiero, te amo mi pequeño, te amo como nadie más en este mundo-le dedico un sutil sonrisa

Entonces Shuichi empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad, y por fin respondió el abrazo que el rubio le tenia hace ya un buen rato

Te amo Yuki, yo también te amo mucho

Bueno… como veo que no es nada serio lo que tienes, y todo ya esta como debería, me retiro; que la pasen bien-hizo un ademán con la mano en señal de despedida-ah otra cosa Shuichi recuperate pronto tenemos mucho trabajo y llega temprano por favor, si no ya sabes saco su amada mágnum y se despidi

Una gran gota apareció en la cabeza de Shuichi, K nunca cambiaria

Vamos Shuichi tienes que descansar-dijo ya más relajado

Esta bien Yuki-dijo sin apartarse de él ni un solo centímetro

Sabes, voy a cobrarte todos estos días en los que estabas apartado de mi-dijo seriamente

Yuki, pero si la doctora dijo que tenia que descansar-dijo sorprendido

Si, pero tienes una semana y te aseguro que te recuperaras más pronto de lo que piensa, o es que acaso ya no quieres…

Claro que quiero estar contigo, te amo-dijo con su dulce voz, la que le encantaba al escritor oír todas las mañanas, todos los días

*Ahora me doy cuenta de que todo lo que pensaba era algo erróneo, Yuki siempre me ha querido, y que todo lo que hecho a estado bien, no tengo porque vacilar debo de confiar en mi y en él y así todo estará bien*- pensó Shuichi felizmente 

Vamos Shuichi, es hora de ir a casa-dijo el rubio sacando a su Koibito de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando

Si, vamos Yuki

***

Después de unos cuantos días de descanso y una buena alimentación, el alegre, hiperactivo y feliz Shuichi estaba de regreso al trabajo, Hiro se sintió aliviado ante el retorno de su amigo.

Por otro lado Shindou-san, lo que menos quería en ese momento era cruzarse con Seguchi-san después de lo pasado con él y Su Yuki, pero para su desgracia el encuentro fue inevitable, al fin y al cabo esa era su compañía

Shindou-san quiero hablar con usted podría acompañarme-dijo con su habitual sonrisa como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero ya que más da, Shuichi se limito a seguirlo hasta llegar al lugar donde el problema se había formado

Shindou-san yo quería… ofrecerle una disculpa…-Seguchi solo se limitaba a ver por la gran ventana de su oficina-yo se que usted ya se entero de lo sucedió hace algunas semanas y entiendo bien que mi presencia le moleste, pero… yo no podía aceptar que Eiri estuviera enamorado de una persona que no fuera yo y actué mal;

Ahora lo único que le pido es que me perdone, se que no es fácil pero… después de lo que me dijo Eiri ese día, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas

***flash back***

Hazte un favor y comienza una nueva vida, mi hermana realmente te quiere, yo ya comencé la mía con la persona que más amo

***fin del flash back***

Ya no quiero estar más enojado con él y con usted tampoco por eso…

Es cierto que yo estaba molesto, Yuki es la persona que más amo y a nadie le gusta que traten de arrebatarle lo que más aprecia; acepto su disculpa y lo único que quiero ahora es que ya nadie más se hiera es todo-interrumpió Shuichi

Gracias Shindou-san-se volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa, pero esta era muy diferente a las demás, era una sonrisa muy sincera

Ahora debo retirarme si no K me matara-hizo una reverencia y salio de la oficina, Shuichi ahora estaba más tranquilo, borrón y cuenta nueva era lo mejor 

*Ahora ya se porque Eiri se enamoro de ti, es tan noble…; vaya quien lo iba a decir, que una persona como él conquistaría el corazón del que fue alguna vez un frió Yuki Eiri*

***

Yuki pasó a recoger a su koibito al estudio, pues ya era muy tarde y no quería que anduviera por esas calles solo, ya que Hiro tuvo un problema con su moto y logro salir un poco más temprano para ir a comprar unos repuestos este no le podía llevar 

Yukiiiiiiii-grito feliz Shuichi saliendo del gran edificio y lanzándose directamente al cuello del escritor y refugiarse en su pecho 

Baka, ya te oí, todo el mundo te oyó-refunfuño el escritor

Gomen nasai Yuki no quería incomodarte-se alejo un poco del escritor, pero este simplemente lo abrazo y lo apego un poco más a él

No importa-susurro, tomándolo con una de sus manos por barbilla y levantándolo un poco le dio un beso muy suave-vamonos ya es tarde

Si, Yuki-sonri

En el transcurso del camino el pelirosa le comento lo que había pasado con Seguchi, cosa no le gusto mucho al rubio, pero si Shuichi se sentía mejor así, estaba bien.

***

No tardaron mucho en llegar, Yuki entro un momento a su estudio y Shuichi fue directo a la habitación, se fue quitando la ropa hasta quedar solo con el bóxer color negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, mientras buscaba la pijama para ponerse, pero este no se percato de la presencia de unos ojos color miel que le miraban con lujuria, hasta que aquel hombre alto de complexión fornida y cabello dorado lo tomo por detrás envolviéndolo por su pequeña cintura

Hmm, Yuki-dijo al contacto

Que tal si hoy nos acostamos un poco más tarde-propuso el rubio en un susurro directo al oído de su koi, haciendo que este se estremeciera con su suave aliento 

Si, porque no-dijo volteándose tomándolo por el cuello, mirando esos ojos hipnotizantes en los le hacia perderse

Yuki se quito la camisa y el cinturón, tomo nuevamente a su Koi por la cintura guiándolo hacía la cama, en medio de un suave beso, en el que Shuichi abrió un poco su boca para permitir que su amado tomara posesión totalmente de ella, convirtiéndolo en beso lleno de pasión, en donde sus lenguas se cruzaban y podían deleitarse con el dulce sabor húmedo de sus labios, Shuichi gimió al contacto profundo del beso y esto excitaba bastante a Yuki, lo recostó sobre la cama, se inclino un poco sobre él, haciendo que sus manos se deslizaran por el pecho desnudo de su pelirosa, con pequeño pellizcos sobre sus pezones y bajando nuevamente delineando su hermosa figura, Shuichi estaba completamente sonrojado y se estremecía a cada toque que el escritor le brindaba, comenzaba a agitarse y producir suaves gemidos de placer, Yuki llego hasta el borde de el bóxer que aun tenia puesto su pequeño y con suma delicadeza los deslizo por las piernas de su amado deleitándose de esos deliciosos y suaves muslos, liberando el miembro ya erecto del joven, el escritor se levanto y quito sus pantalones y ropa interior que ya empezaban a molestarle quedando completamente desnudo, Shuichi se extraño, el rubio había parado

¿Que pasa Yuki?, ¿Por qué paras?-dijo jadeante, y le extraño más cuando miro que el rubio solo le observaba-¿Qué pasa? Y más rojo cuando lo vio desnudo, mostrando su miembro bastante erecto más que él

Solo quería observar lo hermoso que eres… si, eres muy hermoso mi ángel-palabras que hicieron que Shuichi se pusiera aun más rojo de lo que estaba si eso era posible; entonces Yuki se inclino nuevamente tomando las rodillas de su pequeño, haciéndole abrir sus piernas, para luego posicionarse en medio de ellas, entrelazo sus manos con las de su Koi que se aferraban a las sabanas, le dio otro beso igual o más apasionante que el primero, Shuichi empezó a gemir más sonoramente y a excitarse con más rapidez al sentir como el miembro del rubio hacia presión sobre su entrada; a Yuki le gustaba verlo así, como se agitaba, gemía, se veía sorprendentemente frágil, bello, excitante y a pesar de haber estado ya innumerables veces con él, era como si fuese la primera, su Shuichi era increíblemente puro.

Yukiii-gimió, mientras que este con su lengua bajaba por el cuello que le exponía, mordisqueó un poco y succiono, bajando de nuevo por su pecho tomando con sus labios cada uno de sus pezones rosados los lamió, beso y succiono hasta que se endurecieron, retomo su recorrido por ese cuerpo tan hermoso, hasta llegar a su vientre, Yuki aun tenia entrelazadas sus manos aunque Shuichi hubiera preferido recorrer con las suyas piel de su amor, pero él no se lo permitía quería que disfrutara al máximo las sensaciones que le proporcionaba.

El escritor siguió con su dulce asalto, su vientre era tan bien formado y su dulce sabor empezaba a mezclarse con la sal de su sudor, una mezcla bastante peculiar pero deliciosa al gusto y pronto llego a su destino, soltó las manos su pelirosa que instintivamente se enredaron en el cabello dorado de su amante, este coloco una de sus manos en la cadera, mientras que la otra se deslizó hasta el miembro de su pequeño y le dio una suave lamida.

Shuichi sentía que ya no podía más, su miembro le dolía, quería que lo tomara, se agitaba demasiado, se movía a descontrol, Yuki sintió la presión que Shuichi ejercía sobre su cabeza para que lo tomara, pero este no hizo caso, siguió lamiéndolo, mordisqueo un poco y beso la punta, Shuichi movió sus caderas buscando un poco más de contacto, pero el rubio solo se aparto y bajo un poco más hasta llegar a la entrada de su Koi, Shuichi se arqueo cuando sintió como la lengua de su Yuki le lamía y empezaba introducirla con movimientos circulares, Shuichi apretó aun más esos cabellos dorados por el dolor producido por aquellas invasión

Yuki…por…por favor…duele…-dijo entrecortadamente

Pero el rubio siguió, el dolor empezó a desaparecer Shuichi tomo el ritmo impuesto por su amante, mientras este seguía masturbando el miembro y introduciendo más su lengua, hasta que sintió como algunas gotas caían sobre la mano que aun trabaja en el miembro de su pequeño, decidió retirarse de la entrada y tomar totalmente en su boca la erección, succiono fuerte un par de veces, hasta que Shuichi se arqueo sintiendo como un corrientazo recorría su espalda y llenaba con su liquido la boca del rubio, que se deleito con su sabor tomándolo todo, lamiendo con dulzura.

Yuki volvió a subir hasta sus labios, besándolos con pasión dándole a probar su propio sabor, Shuichi deslizo sus manos por la espalda y Yuki acomodo su miembro en la entrada de su ángel tomándolo por las rodillas hizo que las levantara un poco y las replegara hacia su pecho en volviéndolas en su cintura, momento perfecto que aprovecho para penetrarlo, se deslizo lentamente con suavidad

Yukiii-gimió fuertemente ante la invasión; dejo que descansar su miembro en el interior un poco para que se acostumbrara y pasase el dolor

Aishiteru…Yuki-dijo moviendo un poco sus caderas, el dolor iba desapareciendo; un intenso calor lo empezó a envolver, quería que se moviera, quería sentirlo moverse dentro de él; Yuki tomo las piernas de su koi utilizándolas como soporte y empezó a moverse lentamente, hasta tomar un poco más de velocidad

Shuichi…-dijo el escritor agitado-yo… yo… te amo 

Hmm, Yukiii, Sigue…Sigue 

Yuki siguió moviéndose más rápido, con un poco más de fuerza, Shuichi tomo el ritmo impuesto, le faltaba aire. Se agitaba demasiado, gemía a descontrol, sus manos se aferraron de nuevo a las sabanas de la cama; Yuki aparto sus manos de las rodillas, se inclino y las coloco a los lados del cuerpo de su ángel, tuvo mejor acceso a sus labios, cuello y parte de su pecho que beso con deseo, deslizó una de sus manos hasta el miembro nuevamente erigido de su Koi y lo masageo a la misma velocidad que lo penetraba; Shuichi no podía más estaba apunto de eyacular de nuevo, estaba llegando al limite; pero no era el único él rubio estaba demasiado excitado con la visión que le proporcionaba Shuichi, con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, con cada gesto, era admirable.

Yuki incremento más la velocidad si eso era posible, con más fuerza, se inclino un poco más, introdujo su lengua en aquella boca que busca un poco de aire, Shuichi succiono, pero se retiro violentamente sintiendo como su semen salía y se desplegaba por los abdómenes de ambos amantes, Yuki no resistió más, se movió violentamente sobre él, Shuichi sintió como este llegaba más profundamente a su interior.

Shuichiii-fue lo único que pronuncio levantándose un poco hacia atrás derramándose en su interior

Yukiii-grito con fuerza arqueándose violentamente al sentir como el liquido recorría su cuerpo calidamente, el vaivén continuo un momento más, hasta que el cansancio los venció, se retiro de él con delicadeza; Yuki se dejo caer hacia un lado, aferrándose a la cintura de su pequeño atrayéndolo hacia su pecho para que descansara, pasaron algunos minutos y…

Sabes Yuki-dijo aun cansado-hoy a sido muy diferente a las demás veces

Si, es cierto, ¿sabes porque?

No lo se, pude sentir algo muy calido, pero me gusto mucho-dijo con extrañeza-¿tu lo sabes Yuki?

Si

¿Y que es?

Yuki le tomo de la barbilla, lo levanto un poco para que lo mirase y le dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba muy pocas veces que…

Hoy he decidido que… que te cases conmigo

Shuichi estaba asombrado, ¿casarse? 

Shuichi quieres… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Tardo un poco en darse cuenta que era lo que le estaba pidiendo el rubio, hasta que por fin su cerebro logro procesar lo que le decía; Yuki bacilo un poco puesto que su pequeño no le respondía hasta que… 

Si, si Yuki acepto casarme contigo-dijo felizmente con lágrimas en los ojos, este le beso tiernamente 

Comenzar una nueva vida-susurro el escritor antes de quedarse dormidos en un abrazo que contenía todo lo que sentían.

FIN 

este es mi primer fic, así que no sean tan malos conmigo ¿si?; me gustaría que me comentaran que les pareció, o alguna sugerencia, bombas etc. a mi correo Lita55@hotmail.com., gracias y espero allá sido de su entero agrado 


End file.
